Office Antics1
by lisbon69
Summary: Lisbon & Jane admit their feelings to one anohter after a rather tipsy encounter in her office!
1. Chapter 1

Office Antics by Lisbon69

This takes place one night after a slightly tipsy/drunken admission....  
Jane follows Lisbon into her office and finds her dreaming.....or is she?

Chapter one: Like a moth to a flame.....

Special Agent Teresa Lisbon made her way back up to the top floor of the CBI headquarters...  
Earlier in the evening, the team including Jane, had attended a rather impromtu office bash!  
suffice to say it ended with most of the agents making out or even, trying to man-handle one another and Lisbon had to get away..FAST!!!

The so called reason for her exit was following her....  
She secretly loved the thrill of the chase and had not been chased by a guy in years, but this particular guy came with baggage! a lot of emotional baggage!!  
Still, even she could not remember a day in the last 2 years she had not gone home, and unashamedly pleasured herself while thinking about said guy!  
Yes the guy in question was none other than her *Pain in the ass* consultant, Mr Patrick Jane....  
If anyone dared to ask her (which tonight, Lewis from the legal department, had leered at her and made some snide comment about *aint it bout time u and ur lapdog gave us all a show* afterall it is christmas, resulted in said agent, holding his family jewels like they were a life preserve!  
Patrick looked on amused at the fiesty little agent,s outburst!  
Oh how he loved that woman!  
Yes. He , Patrick Jane was bessotted with Teresa Lisbon, and tonight he as going to show her just how much, even if he had to end up with a knee to the balls!  
It would be worth it eventually......  
He had never had such strong feelings about any women before. not even for his deceased wife.  
There was just something special about the feisty little agent that turned him on sooo much....

Jane decided to take he stairway, hoping to bide himself some semblence of control....  
Upon reaching reaching Lisbon's office, he noticed the glow of the desktop lamp but the blinds were closed!  
Intrigued he edged his way in, never once knocking, but heard the sweet sounds of some classical music playing..

There sat in her high backed chair was Teresa Lisbon, head thrown back, sligh curve on her lips eyes closed..  
she looked......Ravishing!  
She slowly licked her lips and Jane tried to bite back a groan....  
Lisbon opend her eyes, at the sound and stared wide eyed at her consultant!  
she swallowed nervously....  
Jane caught on to this and started to make his way around the desk with a predatory look in his eyes............


	2. Chapter 2

Office Antics-2

This chapter is rated M for Mature content...

Jane walked around the high backed chair were Lisbon was sat, all the while watching her intently..  
His cerulean blue gaze never wavered once!  
Lisbon was being stalked, hunted just like prey!  
She found herself getting moist just watching him stalk her.....

She heard a low gutteral growl emit from his throat, and then a sly smile graced his cherub featuures....  
God he smelled exspecially good today..  
Must be the mulled wine they had drank earlier..  
A voice pulled her out of her reverie..  
" Teresa".....  
Lisbons eyes met his and all went hazy...  
She swallowed hard and replied "Patrick"...  
He smiled a rather cunning smile.." you weren't running away from me was you, my dear lisbon?"  
"You should know by now that would never ever do"....  
She smiled ... a full blown mega watt smile reserved only for him..  
"Now why would i do that Patrick" she drawled.....  
Jane was now stood in front of her chair..  
He pushed the highbacked chair back against the wall, reached down and unclipped the arm rests..  
Lisbon's eyebrows shot up in question...  
"They'll only get in the way" was the only explination he gave her...  
They landed with a thud on the office floor..  
He rested both his hands on her warm, soft thighs, just drinking her in...  
Her eyes twinkled in the subtle lighting of the office, her cheeks emitting a small ethereal glow....  
Her lips were like cherries, just waiting to be kissed/sucked.....  
"Patrick, please."  
Just two words....just two words was all it took.....  
Jane captured her mouth in a sweet, enticing kiss...  
Lisbon felt herself tingle all the way down to her toes...  
Boy the man could kiss...she felt like a puddle of goo.....  
He started to tease her with his tongue and she responded in kind, opening her mouth to the invasion...  
soft moans and sighs filled the office air, gasps, moans were heard, fabric rustled as busy hands became aqauinted with each others body....  
Suddenly Lisbon found her self being pulled out of her chair...  
She was pushed against the desk while Jane sat himself down.  
"I think this will work better if i'm the one who's sat down baby" he cooed...  
A look of understanding graced her features and with one swift movement she was straddling his hips...  
She thrust her hips to his and Jane ousted a gutteral moan..  
This egged Lisbon on even more..She began to grind into him slowly, methodicly, while tracing butterfly kisses down his neck, finding his pulse point and sucked.....  
Jane's hands started a course all of their own doing and found himself cupping her breasts through her blouse...  
Her rosy nipples hardened underneath his touch, igniting a flame long since buried deep within.....  
Lisbon upped her pace, and grinded into Jane with vigour..  
she was geting close.. oh so close and he felt hard. hot and hard beneath her... she was glad she wore such flimsy trousers to work today instead of the jeans she had picked out....  
He felt huge, but then again, nothing Jane did, say or do was done by halves..  
She should not have been suprised that he would be a very generous lover..  
His hands encased her back bringing her closer..  
The friction getting unbearable for him.  
He was sooo close..  
He could feel with the groans, Lisbon was giving out ,she wasn't far behind either...  
He decided to grind into her more forcefully, all the while holding her against him like a life preserver!  
She moaned into his mouth and started to mutter incoherant sentences....  
Suddenly without warning she started tumbling forwards....  
Fireworks went off behind Jane's eyes and he fell at the exact moment....  
Shuddering together, gripping each other so desperately, they fell forward........  
Breathless and panting for air, Lisbon leaned back and looked at Jane..  
his hair all mussed up and looking sweetly adorable...  
She smirked and kissed him on the tip of his nose...  
"Merry christmas Patrick"  
"Merry christmas to you too ,my dearest Teresa"......  
"mmmmmm" was all she could mumble as she slumbered forward into his shoulders...  
He sat there stroking her back cooing soothing words in her shell like ears....  
"Wait till we try out your desk, fully naked!".....  
That one comment earned him a slap on the shoulder followed by a " your incorrigable"... comment......


	3. Chapter 3

As alway's mega thank you's to my awesome friend and beta, Kitty1969...

now on with the story.

If you are easily offended, please do not read...M rated...

Office Antics

Chapter 3...Under the stars...

A few weeks had passed since their encounter in her office. Slight of hand touches were not an uncommon occurrence in the workplace and they started to meet up for the odd dinner and movie night here and their when their hectic schedules permitted them to, Lisbon steadfastly refusing to call such evenings a date.

The other agents also noticed that their boss and her unruly consultant had gotten quite friendly towards one another since Christmas and had started a new pool going...Are they or aren't they? How often? and this usually got them all through the mundane or hard cases.

Tuesday Mid-Afternoon, Bull Pen

'' I DEMAND A REMATCH''! bellowed Agent Teresa Lisbon aimed at none other than her unruly, blonde haired consultant, she should have known playing Chess with Jane was a bad idea.

''Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon.. .tsk tsk...I thought you were a firm believer in fair play?'' Jane muttered back.

'' Urgggg you're... your... ahhhh you're not worth it''! and with that she stormed out of her office and headed towards the cooler air up on the CBI roof top. she had to get away from that insufferable man.. If only for a little while...

Jane sat with his legs dangling from Lisbon's desk...He was pondering how to maybe advance their relationship without pushing Teresa too far too quick in the process. Something he seemed to be good at...

Lisbon sat on a ledge beside the parapet at the edge of the building. The sunny afternoon lull had already hit Sacramento and a cool draught wafted her way, she lifted her face to capture the soft flowing breeze and for a brief moment she thought back to how Jane had caressed her cheeks a few nights ago almost in the same manner. A slight soft caress that led to soft, hesitant touches from both parties...

Teresa knew she was in love with Patrick Jane and Patrick was in no doubt that he loved his little pixie, but both had yet to admit to this verbally.

She did not know how long she had been sat up on the rooftop but she started to see the sun sink towards the horizon and she made a move to go back downstairs to the Bull Pen...

She got up and stretched languidly, unaware of her audience lurking in the shadows, taking in every curve, every soft moan and sigh...Taking a few steps forward emerging into the early evening light from behind the air con unit, Jane finally made his presence known.

''Teresa... I should have known I would find you here''? She turned at the sudden sound of his velvety voice and smiled.

''Hey...'' She took one step forward and her lips met his in a slow soft kiss that spoke a thousand words...When the need for air became critical they broke apart breathlessly.

This time she twisted further towards him grasping his shoulder's until she was close enough for her pert little breasts to meld to his shirt clad chest. His breath hitched in his throat which fueled the fire burning within him even more.

''This is your chance to make it up to me Patrick for cheating at chess in my office earlier'' He chuckled and shifting them both, he maneuvered her against the stair well wall, pushing her as close to the wall as possible and began his slow descent down her throat, nibbling and suckling at her pulse points, while she emitted sighs and groans of pleasure. The pressure in his trousers was building fast with each sigh and moan from her and he hoped he would last...

With her fingers caressing his unruly curl's giving way to her gentle ministrations, he began breathing damp fire down her neck to the swell of her cotton clad breasts, grazing her taught clad nipples with his teeth.

The buttons of the shirt she wore hindered his progress somewhat, as his fingers fumbled with them and growing ever impatient, he dragged the garment from inside her trousers and ripped it apart, with promises he would buy her two more later on in the week.

He reached for the button on her trousers, which slithered down her legs and let out a groan of appreciation upon seeing that she had worn her favourite pair of French knickers...The dark green ones...oh how he loved those. She obviously couldn't wait much longer and started on his shirt followed by his trousers until he was stood there on the CBI rooftop wearing only Calvin Klein boxers and his socks.

He groaned in appreciation as she swept apart her thighs for him, ready and willing to complete the act itself bracing his hands around her hips he lifted her up and watched as her tight hot body welcomed the hard straining length of his penis until he was all the way home. Soft sighs could be heard ,he was mesmerised by the erotic sight of watching himself gliding in and out of her warm wet walls, momentarily slowing his thrusts enjoying the feel of her warm wet caverns milking him slowly.

Lisbon writhed listlessly, rolling her hips into his stroke...obviously hinting at wanting more but Patrick slowed down even further, toying with her he wanted her to beg.

''Patrick'' she moaned in frustration ''I want faster, harder, deeper''!

''You're a bossy little woman you do know that right''? he cooed in her shell like ears and she glared at him and shifted her hips slightly and he groaned oh she wanted to play huh?

''Mmm maybe you wanted to set the pace huh? well not here not now, another time maybe? ohh and I would advise that you brace yourself''

He drove forward with such ferocity that he actually lifted her higher up the wall, her back taking the brunt of the sudden movement and she swore she would be battered n bruised in the morning. She could feel the ridges of his penis caressing her walls milking him for all they were worth. He changed angles slightly and she let out a sudden groan of approval.

''Oh god yes, right there Patrick, yes there''! He upped the tempo further and with sweat dripping down his forehead in beads he drove manically harder, humping that little bit deeper up to his hilt and with every thrust her pleasure increased, her moans, fevered and this turned him on even more...

Eyes glowing with unbridled passion, they climbed and soared to new heights never once slowing in their race to reach the ultimate goal which lay just out of their reach. The restless energy that had built between the two lover' s reached critical mass and erupted in a white hot , scalding whirlwind of sensation's...

They tumbled over the edge together, clinging to one another to ride out their climax...The utter intensity of it roused the most powerful of emotion's between them. They both knew there and then, that there was no going back, they were deeply in love with one another. They both had to find the courage to admit it to one another verbally. Now that was going to be a bit of a challenge...

TBC Lisbon69 2011


End file.
